mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stubborn Unlove
"Stubborn Unlove" is the third episode to the second season of The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale. Synopsis Mr. and Little Miss Stubborn are not getting along, so Mr. Happy proposes a counseling session to try to get them to stop fighting. Meanwhile, the other Little Misses decide to throw a girl's night out for Miss Calamity, who is still depressed over Mr. Bump. Transcript We begin with Mr. Silly exiting his house. Mr. Silly: Ahhh! Another beautiful morning! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Mr. Stubborn and Miss Stubborn are...them arguing bickering? Miss Stubborn: That's it! I just about had it with you throwing your trash in my garbage bin! Mr. Stubborn: I do NOT throw my trash in your bin! Miss Stubborn: Yeah? up empty coffee cup with Mr. Stubborn's name Then why does this coffee cup have YOUR name on it?! Mr. Stubborn: That is a different Mr. Stubborn. Mr. Silly: Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Sunshine, and Miss Curious approach him My, that is the worst case of sibling rivalry I have seen. Miss Scatterbrain: Mr. Scatterbrain and I get along just well. I don't see why they can't get along. Mr. Silly: But enough of that. How are you today, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Curious, Miss Sunshine? Miss Sunshine: Oh, just fine, Mr. Silly! Miss Scatterbrain: What Miss Sunshine said! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Mr. Silly: But...Miss Scatterbrain. It's not Saint Patrick's Day. Miss Scatterbrain: It isn't? Well, why am I wearing a green hat then? Silly looks at the audience, making a perplexed face. Miss Curious: Mr. Silly, I have a question. Have you seen Miss Calamity anywhere? Mr. Silly: I believe she is still in her house, grieving about Mr. Bump. Miss Sunshine: Oh, dear. Mr. Silly: I know. That poor gal. Miss Scatterbrain: Well, she was pretty upset when she found out he had a crush on Miss Lucky. I mean, she ran away! Mr. Silly: If only there was something I can do to cheer her up, but even the sillest man in Misterland has his limits! Mr. Small: Salutations, everyone! Mr. Nosey and I have recieved the updated news on Miss Calamity! Miss Sunshine: Is she okay? Mr. Nosey: Well, since yesterday morning, she's been sitting in her house eating ice cream and watching French soap operas. Miss Scatterbrain: It's great that she's okay! Who wants to grab some lunch at the Dillydale Bean Burger later on? Price is on me. Miss Sunshine: Wait, Miss Scatterbrain! We have to go to Miss Calamity's house, let her know that just because Mr. Bump is dating Miss Lucky, does not mean it should be the end of the world for her. Miss Scatterbrain: You're right. Miss Curious: they leave Are we still going to the Dillydale Bean Burger though? Mr. Silly: Bye, ladies! Tell Miss Calamity I said "hi"! Miss Stubborn: Fine, if that's how you want to be, then I'm just going to do this! grabs the garbage bin and pushes it over to Mr. Stubborn's lawn. Mr. Stubborn: What are you doing?! dumps the trash on his lawn. Mr. Stubborn: My lawn! Miss Stubborn: Now you know how I feel when you throw your garbage in my property! Mr. Stubborn: You are cleaning that up! Miss Stubborn: Make me! Mr. Silly: Geeze, you two you should really settle this dispute. out rubber chicken Maybe a song will-what he pulled out oops. chicken back and pulls out an accordion Maybe a song will help! begins singing and playing. Mr. Silly: singing Two siblings quarreling is not a good thing It is love that family is supposed to bring Why can't you two be nice? Won't that be swell Look at all the other sisters and brothers They get along just well Mr. and Miss Scatterbrain are like best buds Mr. and Miss Chatterbox are as close as a pig to mud Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops may annoy each other at times But they still care for each other just fine So why can't you be the same? Maybe if you- Mr. and Miss Stubborn: ears Stop singing! Miss Stubborn: Can you be any less annoying today?! Mr. Silly: I was just trying to help. Mr. Stubborn: him away I think you helped enough! Now leave us alone! Mr. Silly: Fine, I guess I'll let you be then. Silly sadly walks away. He looks back to see that Mr. and Miss Stubborn are still arguing. Mr. Silly: There's only one Mr. Man I know of that can fix this. Miss Calamity's house. We cut to a view of the TV, where a couple in shown on the screen. They are speaking French. Miss Calamity is on her couch. Her hair is frizzy and messed-up, she is wearing a robe and slippers, she has a gallon of ice cream next to her, and is wiping her tears with a tissue. Her entire living room appears to be a mess, covered in tissues and empty ice cream containers. Miss Calamity: sniffs I have no idea what you just said, but I bet it was romantic. Miss Scatterbrain: Hey, Miss Calamity! Miss Calamity: Miss Scatterbrain?! How did you get in?! Miss Scatterbrain: There was a dog door. By the way, I have Miss Sunshine and Miss Curious with me. Miss Sunshine: Hi, Miss Calamity! Miss Calamity: It's nice of you do come here, but I rather be left alone. Miss Scatterbrain: Miss Calamity, I know that your heart is broken, but you can't stay like this forever. Miss Sunshine: There are plenty of fish in the sea! Miss Scatterbrain: What does fish have to do with this? Sunshine looks at Miss Scatterbrain weirdly. Miss Curious: Miss Calamity, why are you so focused on Mr. Bump? Miss Calamity: sobbing You don't understand. Mr. Bump...I thought we were perfect for each other. I never thought he would see another girl. I think you should leave. I rather you not see me like this. to the three exiting Calamity's house. Miss Scatterbrain: We should probably do something about this. Miss Sunshine: Wait, girls...I got it! Listen close. whispers in their ears. Miss Scatterbrain: That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Miss Curious: But how will we convince Miss Calamity to go through with it? Miss Sunshine: Don't worry, I'll have that part covered! Dillydale Counseling Center. Cut to Mr. Silly standing in front of an desk. Mr. Silly: So you gotta do something about their fighting. I can't bear to see the Stubborns like this towards each other. to Mr. Happy, who is getting at the desk. Mr. Happy: laughs Well, Mr. Silly, you've come to the right guy! Because I happen to be an expert on helping people get along! Remember a few weeks ago when I got everyone to get along regardless of their different personalities. Mr. Silly: Well, yeah, but that didn't exactly abolished the problem completely. Everyone reverted back to themselves the very following day. Mr. Happy: But did work for a WHILE, didn't it? Mr. Silly: All I want is Mr. Stubborn and Miss Stubborn to work out their differences. I figured you'd be the best at that. Mr. Happy: Mr. Silly, don't worry. I'll betcha my life I can fix these two. Mr. Silly: Good. They're right outside the office. Happy and Mr. Silly peer out the door of the office. Miss Stubborn: Stop breathing on me! Mr. Stubborn: I was NOT! Miss Stubborn: Your breath stinks! Mr. Stubborn: Yeah, well your haircut looks worse! Miss Stubborn: So you admit it stinks! Mr. Stubborn: GRR! Mr. Happy: Umm...it might take a while. Night time. Miss Sunshine, Miss Curious, and Miss Scatterbrain stand in front of Miss Calamity's house, in spy uniforms. Miss Curious: Is this even legal? Miss Sunshine: Uh...not really. But it will work! Trust me! Mission Impossible theme plays as the three sneak into Calamity's house like spies. Eventually they find Calamity sleeping on the couch, still in her rope, as the TV is on. Miss Sunshine: Miss Scatterbrain, the sack? Scatterbrain takes out a sack. Shadows cast over Miss Calamity as she wakes up. Miss Calamity: What the- three throw the sack over her as he exclaims. Miss Calamity: in bag Let me out! Miss Sunshine: Miss Scatterbrain Mission accomplished! Now to Miss Splendid's house! Miss Splendid's house. The three carry the bag with Miss Calamity. Miss Calamity: Is this even legal? Let me out of here! Miss Sunshine: We're here! Dump her out. dump Miss Calamity out. Miss Calamity: Why did you do that?! Miss Scatterbrain: Duh, we wanted to take you somewhere. Miss Calamity: And you did that by kidnapping me?! Why are we at Miss Splendid's house? Miss Sunshine: You'll see! push her to the front door and open it. All the Little Misses stand in the house. Little Misses: SLEEPOVER PARTY!!!!!! Miss Calamity: mumbles What a calamity. Trivia * The title is a play on the folk song "Stubborn Love" by the Lumineers.